


reunion at dusk

by bickz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Creampie, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, chapter 13: reunion at dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: It only takes five years for a beast to be born. Fortunately, Byleth is an expert beast-tamer.





	reunion at dusk

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this to be more raw and unabashedly feral..but i am a Coward (and a sucker for angsty porn).

Five years is a long time. Long enough for kingdoms to crumble, for battlefields to be reclaimed by nature, for loved ones to become complete strangers (or even _ monsters _). 

The crumpled heap of a man that lurks in the shadows before Byleth is all the proof she needs to confirm that five tumultuous years have indeed come and gone in a blink of an eye. She knows this creature, or rather, _ knew _ the man-- no, _ Prince _ that he once was. He looks nothing like the shining pupil that she used to teach swordplay to, or the generous soul that she once shared meals with, or the protective friend she was saved by multiple times on the battlefield. But still, somehow, deep down in her heart, she knows that this husk is her beloved _ Dimitri _.

Byleth steps forward, purposefully, the sound of her footsteps alerting the beast. He tilts his head up, recognition flashing across his single ghostly blue eye before an irritated scowl marrs his blood-stained face. She can’t help faltering in her steps, something like fear seeping into her bones, goosebumps crawling across her skin as an anxious chill takes over. Her Dimitri would never dare look at her like that. 

(Who’s monster den has she wandered into?)

Still, Byleth pushes on, closes the distance between them despite how her every sense warns her of the inevitable danger. Her heart pounds in her ears as she looks down at the beast, meets that dark, haunted glare with a look that she hopes can convey everything she’s feeling right now: relief that he’s alive, guilt at having abandoned him (all of them), remorse at what he’s become, but most importantly, everlasting love for him regardless of it all. She extends a hand, wanting to touch him, to feel his familiar warmth. 

“I should’ve known that one day…you would be haunting me as well.”

This is not the Dimitri that Byleth once knew. This is a dark creature that has stolen her Prince’s likeness, a parasite that has crawled its way under his flesh, has torn out all of the compassion, empathy, humanity that he used to hold so dear and has replaced it all with bloodthirsty revenge. She resists the urge to step away, to leave him in this ruined monastery of rotting corpses and crumbling memories. No, she can’t abandon him-- not _ her Dimitri _.

Byleth kneels down in front of Dimitri, clearly catching him by surprise as his brow raises. Before he can retaliate, she leans forward, reaching her arms up to wrap around his fur-covered shoulders. He’s incredibly broad and firm, his armour cold and harsh against her chest as she presses forward, squeezing him close. Her breath hitches in her throat as her heart aches for the gentle and soft boy that once roamed these halls. 

“Wh…what are you doing?” he snarls close to her ear. 

“I’m so sorry, Dima,” Byleth whispers, choking on a sob. She swallows back her tears, needing to be strong for him.

Dimitri doesn’t respond, neither physically nor verbally. A tense silence falls upon them, and Byleth feels something like hope bloom in her chest. She’s about to pull back, to gaze into Dimitri’s face, searching for the man she holds dear. But instead she feels a cold gauntlet low on her back. Its metallic surface is harsh as it glides up her spine, and she knows that if she was wearing just one layer less, if Dimitri was pressing just a bit harder, her skin would be shredded. 

As Dimitri’s fingers reach the back of Byleth’s neck, he applies more pressure until he can feel her flinch. “I’m sorry,” he repeats back, voice low, soft. 

Byleth wants to ask why, but her answer comes in the form of Dimitri’s hand slipping into her hair, grabbing a handful and yanking her head back sharply. She feels tears spring to her eyes, a breathless gasp on her lips as she’s forced to stare the Boar King in the face, to see his dark stare, the threatening curl of his mouth, the dried blood that stains his cheeks. Despite the hard chill of Dimitri's armour, a fire sparks inside of Byleth, a feeling she had long since forgotten. She can feel her face heat up as they stare at each other, a silent understanding passing between them.

Dimitri is rough as he angles Byleth’s head and lowers his gaze to her lips. Without any overture, he mashes their mouths together, all dry, cracked lips, hungry teeth, demanding tongue. The Boar King growls loudly, his breath hot on Byleth’s face. She can’t help the whimper that wells in her chest, the desperation in her body as she pushes herself closer, grabs feebly at the smooth surface of his breastplate. Dimitri seems to take pleasure in her response if the way he suddenly grabs at her chest with his free hand is any indicator. Byleth arches into his touch, already dizzy with her unbridled lust. She’s wanted him like this for so long, had to suppress so much while she acted as his mentor, but now things are so different, _ they’re _ so different, practically strangers now. And still, Byleth knows that this is _ her _Dima.

“Mine,” Dimitri snarls, greedily kissing his way to Byleth’s jaw, her neck, her collar, nipping at her skin. “You’re mine.”

“I always have been,” Byleth breathes without hesitation.

The grip in Byleth’s hair loosens as Dimitri becomes distracted with ripping impatiently at her clothes. He doesn’t even try to be gentle, tearing at the fabric like a wild animal, just to expose more of her flesh, which he quickly covers with his hands and teeth. Byleth doesn’t dare fight back, yet a rational part of her brain wishes he had at least given her the chance to undress (she would have done so happily). She reaches out to Dimitri’s chest, eager to relieve him of his own restraints, fumbles with the buckles of his chestplate. Something like a chuckle rumbles in Dimitri’s throat, but he offers no assistance, only gets his hands on Byleth’s shorts and begins tugging at them. She leans back to allow him to tear off the offensive piece of clothing, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable under his intense, ravenous stare.

“You’ll be by my side forever,” Dimitri whispers. There’s an unexpected somberness to his tone that makes Byleth’s heart ache painfully, makes her want to reach out and cradle his face in her hands.

But before Byleth can say anything, the hungry beast returns in full force. Dimitri rips off his gauntlet with his teeth, chucking it to the side as he immediately shoves his fingers between Byleth’s open legs. The sudden intrusion is too rough, too abrupt, too much, and it makes Byleth cry out in a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure. Dimitri snarls, looms forward over Byleth, effectively pinning her down on the cold stone floor. Another shiver of fear runs through Byleth, but it’s all jumbled up with some disgusting form of insatiable lust that makes it hard for her to think properly outside of _ ‘I need him’ _. 

Dimitri lets out a cold bark of laughter, easily reading the shameful flush that comes across Byleth’s cheeks. He pushes two thick fingers deeper into her wet entrance, pets roughly at her insides, promises of things to come. The breath is knocked right out of Byleth’s lungs in a low whimper as she squeezes her teary eyes shut. She’s never been touched like this before, not even by herself (in spite of her fantasies), and it shows in the way she squirms, grasps at Dimitri’s bared forearm with her nails. He crowds closer and kisses at the tears escaping down her cheeks as he continues to viciously finger-fuck her.

“I’ll make sure you never leave me again,” Dimitri coos, his voice eerily soft juxtaposed against his ruthless actions. 

Byleth blinks open her eyes, stares at that haunted look in the beast’s stare, and lets out the most pathetic whine. Dimitri smirks and presses an open-mouthed kiss against her throat, drags his teeth threateningly along her jugular. The heat in Byleth’s gut spikes, making her hips jerk against Dimitri’s calloused hand as she seeks release. His breath is hot against her collar when he chuckles darkly and suddenly pulls his fingers out of her, earning him a stifled sob.

“I’ve wanted you like this for so long,” Dimitri admits casually while he sits back and begins to undo the clasps of his trousers, to free his obviously stiffened cock. “Since the day I met you…I have always wanted to fuck you senseless -- to make you never forget the shape of my cock inside of you.”

In any other situation, those words may have sounded tender, sexy, romantic even. But with blood still on his face, a wolfish grin across his cracked lips, his pale, lifeless eye staring her down, and his grim tone, the delivery is absolutely terrifying. Byleth should be trying to crawl away for fear of her life, yet she willingly remains where she is, her gaze adoring as she looks up at her Boar King, a needy moan tumbling out of her bruised lips. This is precisely where she belongs, where she _ wants _ to be. And Goddess, if she doesn’t come soon, then Dimitri will be the one fearing for his life.

Byleth’s eyes are immediately drawn to the sight of Dimitri’s massive erection springing into view. She chokes on a moan as he grabs his base, pumps it up to the tip, thumbs over the precum leaking out. Dimitri growls as he gets his free hand on Byleth, digs his fingers into the meat of her bare thigh and drags her closer until his cock rubs up against her dripping lips. They both let out mutual sighs of relief. With one powerful thrust, Dimitri fully sheathes himself in her tight heat. His grunt is drowned out by Byleth’s keen at the overwhelming sensation of being so incredibly full.

“D-Dima, please,” Byleth mewls, reaching out to grab his arm. She’s not sure what she’s pleading for, but fortunately Dimitri seems to understand.

“All mine,” Dimitri groans as he slowly pulls out. He immediately slams back in, forcing a loud moan out of Byleth. “You’re mine forever.”

It would have been foolish of Byleth to think that she could have gotten out of this unscathed (she knew what she signed up for the second she ventured into the Boar King’s lair). Still, the satisfaction she gets out of all the pain is almost dizzying. Especially when Dimitri is so intent on leaving his mark all over her, to make sure there’s no mistake of who she belongs to. His grip on her hips bites into her flesh, and the sting of it goes straight to Byleth’s gut, makes her clench desperately around Dimitri’s cock. _ Fuck _, she thougtht she was close earlier, but with Dimitri plunging so deep inside of her, snarling possessively with each wild snap of his hips, she can almost taste her climax. 

“_ Fuck _ , Dima, more.” Byleth has no idea what she’s saying, can’t stop herself from begging with every moan, from feebly grinding her hips up to meet his brutal thrusts. “H- _ harder _, please.”

Dimitri doesn’t have to be told twice, letting out an absolutely feral noise as he fucks into Byleth with unrelenting force, his leg armour chafing against her ass but she couldn’t care less about that right now. All she can focus on is the feeling of Dimitri stuffing her full, burning her from the inside out. She reaches up for him, needing him closer, wanting to grab his unkempt hair and forcibly kiss that tormented look off of his face. He obliges, leans over Byleth, the action changing the angle of his thrusts just enough to make her shudder on the cusp of her inevitable orgasm. With her last remaining braincell, she cranes her neck to kiss him sloppily, her hands slipping along the back of his neck. 

“--_ love you _,” Byleth gasps into Dimitri’s open mouth, both of them completely out of breath. “I love you, Dimitri.”

With a final stuttering jerk of his hips, Dimitri buries himself deep inside Byleth and cums. _ Hard _. Byleth is quickly filled to the brim with his seed, the feeling lighting her every nerve on fire. She’s right on the edge of her own orgasm, so close, teetering over-- and then she’s seeing stars, screaming out Dimitri’s name as the pressure finally snaps and leaves her a writhing mess under him. Dimitri grinds himself into Byleth’s spasming heat, trying to ride out her climax, hissing at the overstimulation, at how insanely hot she is. She digs her nails into his scalp and shakes uncontrollably every time his still-hard cock rubs her abused insides just right.

“_ Fuck _ , Byleth,” Dimitri grunts as he presses his sweaty forehead against hers. Some of that violence has left his eye, leaving him looking more vulnerable, more _ human _(but still stained with blood). He looks like he has more to say, but maybe he’s also too light-headed, too spent, too dazed to put his feelings into words right now. 

As Byleth comes back to her senses, she gives him a soft, reassuring smile and cards her fingers through his hair. Dimitri is somehow able to blush under her affectionate gaze, turning his head to look down at where he’s still sheathed within her, gradually going limp. He sighs as he pulls out, watches his cum leak out of Byleth’s cunt with a certain reverence, earning him a quiet whimper. Dimitri leans back and moves a hand to where his dick just was, gentle as he pulls Byleth’s lips apart in order to see her fluttering hole spilling over with _ him _. 

He lets out a choked noise.

“Forever yours,” Byleth whispers. She grabs at Dimitri’s wrist and easily coaxes his fingers inside, pushing her Boar King’s seed back into her where it belongs; she mewls contently. 

“Yes,” Dimitri agrees, and he looks up at her with some of that searing ferocity returning to his gaze. “My love.”


End file.
